The Serpent's Chevalier
by Star Outlaw
Summary: When Naga rescues a swordsman from drowning, he pledges his eternal loyalty to her, for better or worse, no matter the cost. How will Naga handle it when she's the one being followed? What kind of a person would willingly put up with that laugh? Is it a blessing or a curse? (Non-Romantic/Platonic) Reviews are appreciated.
1. Snake Charmer

**Chapter 1: Snake Charmer**

First, there was a feeling of vertigo as he fell from the bridge. Then, shock as he hit the cold water of the river below with a large splash. After that came confusion while he tried to get right side up, soon followed by pain when the rapids pulled him into hard, jagged rocks. Panic began to set in. For a brief moment, there was hope when he managed to get his chin above water, but it was dashed when the river pulled him down a short waterfall and back under. His body fought a losing battle against the rapids. Water started filling his lungs, and with it came deep paralyzing terror as his throat closed up. The man reached upward, desperately begging for his life, utterly helpless. Consciousness was fading, his will to survive growing weaker, left with only the pain and terror of drowning. His worst nightmare.

Everything seemed to stop. All was black, the sound of rushing water gone, his body felt like it was floating. Was this what death was like? Suddenly, his body felt like it was being lifted, as if his soul were rising to heaven. At least, that's what he thought until he felt cold, brisk air on his face when he breached the surface. The next thing the man felt was being laid down, on what must have been a sandy bank by the river. He tried to breathe, but his lungs were still full of water. Fear began to grip his heart once again, until a firm hand pressed against his abdomen. He felt his throat open back up as the air was pushed out. The man rolled to his side and coughed up the water that had flowed in. He shivered and trembled while gasping for air; it tasted sweeter than ever now.

Before he had time to truly savor being alive, he heard loud, high pitched, and incredibly arrogant laughter coming from behind him. "Oh hohohoho! You were almost a goner there." The man finally opened his eyes, and turned around to look at his savior. Long dark hair with an outrageously skimpy leather outfit, she seemed to tower above him, exuding an aura of complete and utter confidence while she smiled and laughed. On any other day, he would think of this woman as the epitome of eccentricity, but right now he couldn't care less what she looked or sounded like. In that moment, she was an angel sent from heaven whose laughter was like a siren of hope.

"You saved me…who are you?" The man asked, staring up at her as he sat on his knees, eyes filled with awe. The woman smirked with all her smugness and placed a hand on her hip. "You have been rescued by the world's most powerful sorceress of course! The great and beautiful Naga the Serpent!" She beamed proudly, filling the man with wonder. He was completely swept up in the moment, and without thinking clasped her free hand and bowed his head. "Naga, I owe you my life."

The sorceress was a bit surprised at the sudden physical contact. She took a moment to get a better look at the former drowning victim, soaked to the bone. He appeared to be a blond, though a bit hard to tell while his hair was dark and wet and sticking to his face. He wore a red leather jerkin, along with a white shirt underneath, tight dark pants, brown knee high boots, a leather glove on the right hand and steel gauntlet on the other. At his side was a sword, a rapier with a silver cup hilt and a wide knuckle-bow fitted with a topaz jewel, and a short dagger on the other side to match. Overall, he reminded her of some sort of swash buckling pirate, but minus the hat and bandana and more handsome than the many she encountered in her travels.

The man tilted his head back up and looked into Naga's eyes with his own piercing teal eyes. They looked very serious, and she knew whatever he was about to say next would be completely earnest. It unnerved her just a bit, but Naga made sure to hide it underneath her confident demeanor. "Yes well, you certainly wouldn't be the first, heroic deeds are all part of the life of Naga the Serpent." The sorceress said casually. "Now if you'll excuse me, I shall be off," She turned to leave, but not too quickly. In truth, while saving people's lives was the right thing to do, Naga didn't do good deeds for nothing. After just a few slow steps, Naga smirked mischievously when the man called out to her.

"Please wait!" The young man said as he stood up and went after Naga. The sorceress turned around, happy to see this was going where she hoped it would. "My name is Errol Elwes, and I am in your debt Ms. Naga. I have to pay you back somehow," The blond said with all honesty, as predicted. Naga raised an eyebrow and tilted her head up and to the side. "No no, that's quite alright, the great Naga needs no reward for so small a deed," Naga simply loved reverse psychology, milking the situation to its fullest.

Errol shook his head and stared at Naga with those piercing eyes, "I insist. At the very least allow me to buy you dinner, whatever you want." Naga's eyes lit up and she could not help but grin. _"Hook line and sinker,"_ She thought before composing herself. "Oh hohoho! If you insist, then I shan't deny you an opportunity to treat Naga the wise to dinner. Come on, I know the perfect place!" Naga took his hand and led the blond back to the road and towards the closest town.

Errol could not help but gawk as Naga steadily wolfed down the mountain of food and gallons of drinks placed in front of her. His own dinner paled in comparison, a simple pork chop and a mug of beer. Now that he was dried off, it was easy to see that his hair was indeed a bright gold, along with a well trimmed goatee with the hint of a scar beneath it. The swordsman briefly considered what he was getting himself into, now that the surge of emotion he felt after being saved had passed. He pushed the thoughts aside for now. This sorceress, however strange she may be, saved him from a terrible death and he owed her.

Errol cleared his throat before addressing Naga. "So, um, you said you were a sorceress?" He asked, feeling awkward just watching Naga eat. She swallowed some lobster meat before washing it down with ale, letting out a satisfied sigh. "Yes, the most powerful sorceress there ever lived." The scantily clad woman answered. "All others pale before me, even _the_ Lina Inverse! Oh hohohohoho!" Naga laughed loudly, scaring everyone in the restaurant. Errol realized just how grating that laugh could be, but for some reason he found it oddly appealing.

"Really? I've heard of Lina, she's legendary. Have you met her?" Errol asked, intrigued. Naga merely scoffed. "I've more than met her, she is my rival! Or at least that's what she thinks. She's more of my sidekick really." Naga said arrogantly and began to chug rum straight from the bottle. Errol took her words with a huge grain of salt. The initial image he had of his savior was slowly beginning to deteriorate, but he kept telling himself that it did not matter. All that mattered was that she had saved his life. "So, why isn't Lina with you now?" The blond asked curiously.

Naga wiped her lips with her napkin after finishing the whole bottle, much to Errol's amazement. "Well, Lina ran out on me when it was time to pay for dinner," She said, then slammed her fist against the table. "That flat chested brat owes me money, but she's a fool if she thinks she can outrun the likes of me! Ohohoho!" Naga's eyes were filled with fire and determination as she said those words, and Errol could not help but feel a little impressed by her attitude. "I see…" He said, sipping his drink.

The two continued their respective meals until Naga was finally full. Errol wondered if all that food went into Naga's breasts. The sorceress sighed happily, patting her stomach and stretching before standing up to leave. "Thank you for paying for this excellent meal. I'd say your debt has been repaid," Errol looked to Naga, a small wave of disappointment flooding his stomach. "I must be off now to find that treacherous Lina Inverse and make her pay what she owes. If only people were as generous as you, Mr. Errol. Goodnight!"

Naga began to walk towards the exit when she was stopped by a hand on her wrist. She looked down to see it was Errol's, and then to his face to see him giving that same piercing stare of his. "No, it isn't enough," He began, his voice grave. Errol's eyes seemed to waver as he thought back to when he was trapped in the rapids, unable to breathe. The sorceress frowned nervously when the blond got out of his chair and went down on one knee, earning some stares from other patrons, not that Naga minded the attention. "Ms. Naga, let me come with you on your travels. One meal, however large, is nothing compared to what you've done for me," Errol stood back up and clenched a fist to his chest, eyes level with Naga's. "I hereby pledge my life and loyalty to you and whatever endeavors you pursue. Will you accept me as your chevalier?"

Things were going much further than Naga had anticipated. That stare the blond was giving her and the tone in his voice told her he was being dead serious. Naga took a moment to think of some way to get out of this mess, and came up with an idea. The purple haired sorceress cleared her throat and put on her most queenly aura. "That's quite presumptuous of you, to think you can simply make yourself the chevalier of the mighty Naga the Serpent," She took her hand from his grasp and crossed her arms under her chest, sticking her nose up at him. "I would only accept someone of the utmost skill and talent, a true warrior worthy of being my follower." Naga did feel just a twinge of guilt at having to let him down, but it was for his own good, and more importantly hers.

Errol frowned, looking down at the floor, dejected. He tried to think of what to say, when a passing waiter carrying a tray with a whole roast chicken and glass of wine bumped into him. The waiter let out a horrified yell as he stumbled and the food went soaring into the air. Errol knew this was his chance to shine, and thanked the gods for the opportunity. In a flash of shining steel, the blond man whipped out his sword and slashed at the chicken in mid air. He caught the tray in his left hand, and the plate of chicken landed neatly on it before separating into fine cuts of meat. To top it off, he caught the wine glass on the flat of the blade, without spilling a drop.

Naga and the patrons all watched the display in awe before clapping in applause. Errol handed the food back to the waiter, who graciously thanked him. The blond sheathed his sword and turned back to Naga, unable to keep himself from smirking. The sorceress silently blinked a few times before speaking up. "Im-, Impressive." She said feeling a little stunned. Errol simply shrugged. "Eh, I suppose I am pretty good with a sword," He replied casually. "I was taught by Antonia Montoya after all. Maybe you've heard of her?"

The name did ring a bell to Naga, and she remembered where she heard it. "You mean the best female swordsman alive?" The sorceress asked, taken off guard. "How did you become her student? I heard she never took disciples." Errol just smiled and turned away from Naga. "Oh, the great Naga shouldn't concern herself with such trivial matters as my life story," Now he was the one using reverse psychology. "A lowly wandering swordsman such as me doesn't deserve the attention of someone as gifted and famous as you. Now, I believe it's time we parted ways…"

Errol began to head for the door, making Naga give a short, panicked gasp which in turn made him smile proudly. Sometimes he just loved showing off. Meanwhile, Naga was regretting sending him away. Swordsmen were a dime dozen and typically were not of much use compared to her skill in magic, but if this blond was a student of the great Antonia Montoya as he said (and after that display of speed and precision she was inclined to believe him), then that was an asset worth hanging onto.

Naga cleared quickly cleared her throat and addressed Errol in her queenly voiced. "Stop right there! I never gave you permission to leave!" She ordered, pointing a finger at the swordsman. Errol did so, but without turning to face the sorceress. "After careful consideration, I believe that you have proven your worth, if only just barely." Errol turned around to face Naga, smiling hopefully. "I accept your offer of loyalty and shall take you under my wing. You will follow me and do as I wish for as long as you live, for your life is now in my hands. Understood, chevalier?" Errol proudly stood up straight and placed his fist over his heart in salute, "Understood ma'am."

The two exchanged satisfied smirks at each other, although Naga could not help but feel as though she just got hustled as a small bead of sweat rolled down her cheek. Regardless, she now had a talented blond swordsman completely loyal to her, something she was sure Lina would be jealous of. "Now then chevalier," Naga said and turned away, her cape whipping behind her. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow as we search for the infamous Lina Inverse, so I want you to get a good rest and be up early." She looked back to him, and Errol nodded, "I will. Let's go find an inn to stay at." The two exchanged one last smile, but before they could leave, their waiter tugged at Errol's sleeve and showed him the check. He was snapped back to reality upon seeing how costly all that food was. The swordsman also noticed how everyone's eyes were glued on him and Naga after that scene of theirs, and he turned pink with embarrassment.

"Ah yes, and be sure to pay the bill," Naga chimed happily as she sauntered past Errol. "I'll meet you here for breakfast, which you're also buying me. Goodnight! Oh hohohoho…" The sorceress left the swordsman with her signature laughter and some second thoughts. What had one good deed gotten them into?


	2. The Flaming Sword of Fire

**Chapter 2: Errol Elwes and the Flaming Sword of Fire**

The morning sun rose above the horizon, and its golden rays shined through the window and into Errol's room, striking his face. He stirred and yawned, sitting up and stretching. The blond had much to think about that night, but he slept well enough. Getting out of bed, he went over to the wash basin to scrub his face, the cold liquid helping him feel refreshed.

Once he was done, Errol slipped his pajama shirt off and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror on the wall. He frowned as he could not help but notice his somewhat light build, wishing he had more muscle. At the very least he was well toned. On top of that, there were the small nicks and little scars here and there, must sustained from the duels he had participated in. Most warriors saw their scars as badges oh honor, of battles well fought, each a different story, but Errol could never bring himself to be proud of his scars. Each one marked a mistake he had made, a wrong move on his part, a lesson he had to learn the hard way. The swordsman pushed those thoughts aside. He had no need to be insecure with himself, this was the first day of the rest of his life and he would not let anything ruin it. Errol got dressed, combed his hair, grabbed his things and exited the room to reunite with his new mistress.

Just like last night, Naga and Errol were seated in the same restaurant as before, with numerous plates of food set before the sorceress and a meager helping of bacon and eggs for the swordsman. In addition, Naga guzzled down a large glass of wine to wash down the dozen stacks of pancakes.

Errol frowned worriedly and cleared his throat. "Um, excuse me, Lady Naga," He began. The dark haired woman's ears perked when he called him Lady Naga, it had a nice ring to it. "Should you really be drinking so much so early in the day?"

Naga chuckled softly and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Oh please, this is nothing to me. Lesser woman may get tipsy after one little drink, but not I." She continued to eat a plate of steak and eggs while Errol scrutinized her. All that alcohol from last night didn't seem to affect her either, although her face did seem a bit flushed, even now. Errol decided it wasn't an issue worth pursuing, and changed the subject. "Well, anyway, what are our plans for today?" He asked.

Naga paused a moment to think before swallowing. "Ah, what indeed? If I am going to catch Lina Inverse, then I must go where she is most likely to be," The sorceress smiled and nodded to herself as she thought, mentally patting herself on the back over her supposedly high intelligence. "Yes, and if I know her, and I do, Lina is on her way to a big city to sell some merchandise she undoubtedly stole, and what better place than Atlas City?"

Naga grinned and crossed her arms while Errol chewed his bacon and raised an eyebrow. He swallowed and once again cleared his throat. "Atlas City? Are you sure she'll be there? It seems like a shot in the dark, and that's kind of far from here…" The blond began to say meekly before Naga cut him off.

"Of course I'm sure. The great Naga never makes a mistake!" The sorceress proclaimed proudly, puffing out her chest even more and making Errol more nervous of the attention she was going to attract. The swordsman quickly ate up the rest of his food and waited for Naga to finish hers. She once again wiped her face in a rather dainty fashion when the waiter came by with the check. "Ah yes, and pay up chevalier, I will await you outside. Don't take long." The dark haired woman left the table and the blond was once again left with the bill. Soon after, Errol joined Naga outside, with his wallet left feeling much lighter.

The two exited the town and headed up the northern road in the direction of Atlas City. On foot it would take them at least a week to reach their destination, provided nothing distracted them or held them up. In a world filled with bandits and all kinds of fantastic monsters, not getting distracted was unlikely.

Errol walked alongside Naga, and took a moment to study her once again, more closely. She wore the same leather top and thong as the day before, along with a little skull necklace. The swordsman wondered if it was real, and if it once belonged to a monkey or some similarly small creature. That combined with the large spiked shoulder pads made Errol think for a moment if she were a witch, or rather, an evil black magic sorceress. If that were the case though, then why rescue him? So far she did not seem evil, just rather self-centered. Errol wondered if she would make him perform any acts of evil, like stealing from a traveling merchant or worse, killing, but that did not seem likely either. If she did though, he of course would try to persuade her otherwise, but if she insisted, he would not have any other choice but to oblige. The swordsman did make an oath to be her chevalier after all, good or ill.

The young blond also took into account the long sword by Naga's side. He wondered if she was a swordswoman on top of being a sorceress, but if that was the case then why did Naga never mention it? The sword looked like it was a bit too large for her to wield properly as well. Despite the sorceress's impressive height, being as tall as he was, she was still very slender. Errol found himself carefully examining Naga's body, which was quite plain to see. Slender she was, but not overly skinny, Naga seemed quite smooth, with toned muscles just visible enough beneath her creamy pale skin. Errol's train of thought was interrupted when Naga called his name. The blond's heart rate spiked a moment and he prayed she hadn't noticed him looking at her.

"Errol," Naga addressed him with authority. "Tell me, how did you come to be trained under Antonia Montoya, assuming you _were_ telling the truth?" Naga did not seem to have noticed him staring, and Errol was thankful for that. Or perhaps she _had _noticed and simply did not care. Naga must have been used to the male gaze if she always dressed like that.

The swordsman composed himself and thought of what to say. "Well, it's kind of a funny story, really," Errol began, and the memories began to flood back to him. "There was this nice woman named Miss Tanya in the town I used to live in who sold flowers. My dad would always go to her to get bouquets for my mom. She was such a good friend to our family that sometimes she would babysit me. Her house always smelled like roses…" Errol smiled warmly as he reminisced over his childhood. "Anyway, one day while I was at her house, I was snooping through one of her closets and found her old swords and fencing equipment. I also found her diary and found out she was really Antonia Montoya!" The blond grinned proudly.

"So, you're the curious type huh?" Naga gave him a sly smirk, which made Errol blush a bit. "Don't get any bright ideas and go snooping through my intimate things."

"W-What? Never! I was a little kid then," Errol replied defensively then recomposed himself. "As I was saying, I found out who she really was, and of course she caught me. Turns out Antonia wanted to retire from being a professional swordswoman and live a nice quiet life. So, Miss Tanya made a deal with me; if I promised never to tell anyone who she was, she would secretly teach me how to sword fight. And that's how I got to be so good." Errol crossed his arms and smiled proudly. Naga nodded, mulling the story over in her mind.

The travelers were now entering a forest, and the path they walked on was less well beaten. Streams of light poked through the leafy tree tops, and all seemed rather peaceful. Strangely enough, there did not seem to be any birds chirping, a fact which Naga was quick to notice. "Seems a little too quiet, don't you think?" She asked. Errol was puzzled for a moment and listed. "Huh, I suppose you're right. What do you think it means?"

Naga just smirked mischievously and waved a finger at him. "Come now, you must have had run-ins with bandits before, haven't you?" The sorceress looked to the swordsman, and he nodded. Now Errol knew what she meant. A slight rustle was heard coming from a nearby shrub. Errol grabbed his sword on instinct, but before he could act, Naga was already casting her spell. "Freeze Arrow!" She shouted and shot an icy bolt from her finger tips at the shrub. A large, rough looking brigand leapt out to avoid the attack, but still got his butt frozen. Naga laughed triumphantly as several more brigands popped out from out of the foliage. Errol drew his sword and readied himself.

"Oh hohohoho! Bandits ambushing travelers in the forest! My how very predictable." Naga shouted for everyone to hear. "I doubt you would have planned on attacking the great and deadly Naga the Serpent if you had known. Flee while you still can!" The sorceress stood up proud and tall and grinned, but the bandits seemed more confused than intimidated. Errol positioned himself back to back with Naga as the bandits surrounded them. "I don't think they care." The blond whispered.

Naga chuckled in return. "Well, it's their funeral. Come at me if you dare brigands!" She shouted and flung her arms out, her hands glowing blue with magic. The lead brigand, a tall, muscled man with a brown Mohawk, sneered at the display. "Enough of this, gut'em boys!" He pointed his sword at the two and the rest of his gang charged.

The first bandit swung his curved sword at Errol, who blocked it with his own blade before kicking him away in the stomach. The blond was about to slash at the opponent when Naga acted first. "Freeze Bullet!" A ball of ice flew past Errol's head and struck the bandit, freezing him in a big block of ice. Errol was a bit stunned at first, but had no time to react when the next bandit lunged. Errol was about to lunge back at the bandit and thrust his sword through him when Naga shouted "Dil Brand!" and the ground beneath the ruffian exploded in a flash of light. This annoyed Errol just a bit.

"I see you really are a powerful sorceress, but could you please leave one for me?" Errol asked. Uh, please, Lady Naga?" He was quick to add. Naga just laughed and shot another bandit with a Freeze Arrow. "Oh ho but I'm having far too much fun. Are you saying you can't keep up with me? I thought you were faster than that chevalier." The sorceress teased. Errol was not amused.

Naga fired off another volley of Freeze Arrows, making them run and duck for cover. Now they were scared and several of the bandits were beginning to retreat. Naga tossed her hair back and placed her hands on her hips, smirking in victory. "Hah! That was no challenge at all." Meanwhile, Errol just sighed, disappointed that he missed a chance to show off his skill. He was about to sheathe his sword when he heard a footstep from behind them. The blond turned just in time to see the leader making a dash for Naga, while her back was turned and her guard was down. She didn't have time to react, but her chevalier did. Wasting no time, Errol lunged at the bandit leader, and with a deft flick of his wrist he swung his sword with lightning speed, deflecting the bandit's blade, then followed up with a slash across the chest.

The bandit yelled in pain and stumbled back, holding his chest while it bled. The wound was shallow, but still painful. He glared and ran off into the woods to rejoin the rest of his gang, leaving behind the ones Naga had taken out. Errol smirked, glad he had gotten at least a little action, then turned back to Naga. "What was that about keeping up?" The blond asked. His smile faded when he saw the frightened gaze the sorceress was giving him. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Naga was trembling slightly, and her gaze was fixated on the tip of his sword, which had the bandit leader's blood slowly dripping from it. "B-Blood, I can't stand…blood!" She took a step back, horrified, and fell to her knees. Errol was shocked and confused, but he caught on quick. He turned around to hide the blood from Naga, wiping his sword off on a tree leaf before sheathing it and turning back to the sorceress. She was passed out on the ground, and Errol's heart began to race. He checked to see if Naga was alright, she was still breathing, her pulse seemed fine. The blond wasn't sure what to do, so he gently patted Naga's cheeks to see if she would wake up. After a few moments she finally did, sitting back up and breathing deeply. Errol let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, what was that?" He asked. Naga took one more deep breath and sighed heavily before looking at Errol. "I just, cannot, stand the sight of blood." She replied. The blond swordsman raised an eyebrow. "You mean, like a phobia?" He asked. Naga nodded pitifully, but she soon realized what she must look like whimpering on the ground, and she quickly stood back up to her full height, hands on hips like before. "If you dare tell anyone about this, I will freeze you in ice and trap you in the deepest, darkest cavern I can create! Is that clear!?"

Errol stood up and nodded, feeling quite frightened by Naga's sudden mood swing. "Yes Lady Naga! Although, there's a slight problem…" He frowned as he realized the issue. Naga crossed her arms and gave a slight glare. "Well? What problem is that?" She asked sternly. "Well, since swords are my forte, MY main methods of attack are using sharp blades for slashing and stabbing and so forth," Errol began. "And that usually causes most living things, such as monsters and bandits, to bleed. So it's going to be a bit of a hassle when any time I cut someone, you faint." The more Errol thought about it, the more annoyed he became. "And _why _do you carry a big broadsword if you can't stand the sight of blood?"

Naga's face flushed with anger. "It completes the outfit! I can't be without it, and besides it makes me look more intimidating!" She yelled back. Errol just sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"May I ask why you have a phobia of blood?"

"That's private!"

"Uhg, okay, so how am I going to make this work?" He asked. "Do I have to just fight with my fists when I'm around you? That's going to be tough. I suppose I can still use my sword on anything that doesn't bleed, but how many monsters don't have blood? Maybe if I kept it in my sheathe…"

Errol turned away and began to mumble to himself as he tried brainstorming ideas. Naga just sighed and walked over to grab his sword. Errol yelled in protest, but Naga paid him no mind. She examined the jewel on the rapier's hilt and turned back to Errol, giving him an icy stare which silenced him. "This sword has a cheap enchantment on it, doesn't it? One to make it razor sharp, correct?" The swordsman was shocked that Naga had found that out so quickly, and he nodded. Naga turned her gaze back to the sword, specifically the jewel on its hilt. Placing her finger on the jewel, she softly whispered an incantation. Errol was confused, and then the blade began to glow bright orange until it seemed to catch fire.

"Hey! What did you do to my sword?! That's special to me!" The swordsman shouted. Naga handed the sword back to the blond and turned her chin up, smiling smugly. "I simply placed another enchantment of your sword's jewel, to make it permanent," She replied. "In addition to being _very _sharp, it now has a fire enchantment, which only turns on when the wielder wants it to of course. This way any wounds you cause with it will be cauterized, so no more bleeding!" Her smirk turned into a happy grin. Errol blinked as he took in this new information. He looked at the blade he held in his hands, and with a thought it began to glow bright orange. He could feel the heat coming off it.

"Oooooo…" Errol was entranced by the glow, and Naga nodded, arms crossed. "Yes yes, it's not my finest work, but still leagues better than your average enchantments." The sorceress looked to Errol, who was grinning happily as he sheathed his powered up blade. He looked back to her and bowed his head. "Thank you, Lady Naga. Now I can serve you without having to worry about making you faint."

Naga smiled nervously and patted his shoulder. "Ahah, good, just remember to keep that between us," the sorceress cleared her throat and struck a triumphant pose, pointing back down the trail. "Now with all that out of the way, we must journey forth...! After we loot these bandits of course." Naga got down and began searching through the knocked out bandits for any gold she could find as Errol watched, feeling a bit embarrassed by her behavior. At least maybe now he could refill his wallet.


End file.
